77pacer_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse Base 3000
The Treehouse Base 3000 '''was the original location for the headquarters of 77Pacer Studios. It served as that purpose until July 2018, when the evil Bonestyx crashed into the treehouse complex, inflicting it beyond the hope of repair. Origins The Treehouse began life as an ordinary tree in the Oscowbian Forest decades before even Doctor Danno himself was born. However, sometime in the late 1990s, Stephen T. S****i (Danno's father) built the base setup for the Treehouse with the help of Danno's older brother Stephen A. S****i. However, something came up involving Stephen A. and Stephen T., prompting them to leave the Treehouse setup the way it was. As a result, the Treehouse that was originally intended to go on the base was never built. It would not be until 2007 that it would finally be used as the main headquarters of the newly-established 77Pacer Studios. '''Friday, November 16, 2007: Events of the opening night scene of the 2007 Black Thrasher trilogy: On the night of Friday, November 16, 2007, Doctor Danno and his camera crew came outside at night with their Samsung video camera to introduce YouTube audiences to the newly-built Treehouse Base 3000. Due to how late it was that night, Danno and his crew had went to sleep at the Sleep headquarters located right next to the Treehouse complex. As soon as everyone else fell asleep, the Black Thrasher came around and thrashed the Treehouse Base 3000. Saturday, November 17, 2007: Events of the daytime scenes of the 2007 Black Thrasher trilogy: On the morning of Saturday, November 17, 2007, Doctor Danno and his crew woke up and were about to give a guided tour of the Treehouse Base 3000 only to find that it was heavily heavily damaged overnight. Danno demanded to know who was responsible for the damage, then heard an evil laugh. Soon, the Black Thrasher revealed himself, gave a brief description of his past, then told of his intent to thrash Danno, who ran from the villain. The Black Thrasher gave chase after Danno. After a couple minutes of chasing Danno through the Oscowbian Forest, the Black Thrasher finally had Danno trapped in a dead end and was about to finish Danno off when Danno fought back and punched the Black Thrasher in the face, sending the villain's head (still wearing his trademark welding helmet) flying into the Treehouse Base 3000, accidentally knocking down some complex infrastructure in the process. It took around 10 minutes to repair the overall damage to the Treehouse Base 3000. Shortly after this, the Black Thrasher returned and and the chase resumed, this time going through Danno's house, and then back to the Treehouse Base 3000. When Danno reached the Treehouse Base 3000, he mobilized his forces, making the Treehouse's defense systems ready for action. As soon as the Black Thrasher got into range of the defense weapons, the main rocket cannons opened fire. At first, the projectiles missed the target, but it wasn't long before they finally scored hits on the villain, at one point knocking Black Thrasher's left hand out of its socket. With the Black Thrasher down, Danno activated the Exterminator Cannon and fired a Plasma Missile at the Black Thrasher to finish the villain off by blowing him up. The Black Thrasher was presumed to be dead at first, but it would not be until 6 months later that he finally came back to life. February 2008: Events of ''Revenge of the White Thrasher ''series (2008): 3 months after the first defeat of the Black Thrasher, the White Thrasher came around and thrashed the Treehouse Base 3000, inflicting severe damage to the base. This prompted an unknown staff member of 77Pacer Studios to call Danno for help, leaving a message on the Doctor's answering machine. After hearing this message, Danno ran into action and ran to the Treehouse Base 3000 to inspect the damaged Treehouse Base 3000, then started to seek out the one responsible for the damage. Danno then called out SPFT to take him to the other side of the Oscowbian Forest. Danno's 4-wheeled companion soon arrived and picked him up to bring him around to the other side of the Oscowbian Forest where Danno was to seek out the White Thrasher and defeat this new villain. Upon arrival there, Danno went into the forest and carry out this new mission of his, but not before SPFT gave him a new watch. Without warning, the White Thrasher came out of nowhere and thrashed Danno, throwing our hero to the ground and repeatedly stomping on him while he was down. Danno tried to reason with the White Thrasher without success by telling her that the Black Thrasher tried to kill him. The White Thrasher did not sympathize with this, considering that the Black Thrasher was believed to be dead. Danno later said to the White Thrasher that he had to destroy her too so she "could be with her brother again", then fought back at her, punching her in the face and ripping her mask. Danno managed to briefly escape from the clutches of the White Thrasher, but as he ran, he tripped and fell down to the ground, allowing the White Thrasher to catch up to him. Danno then called for SPFT again for help. SPFT then drove straight to the place where Danno was taking a considerable thrashing from the White Thrasher, and fired a laser to interrupt the fight. Danno, delighted that SPFT came just in time, climbed back into the vehicle to get to safety. SPFT then drove off, but the 2 heroes were soon interrupted by another spy vehicle: the Spy Truck Eight Thousand (S.T.E.T.), who later raced the 2 to Danno's house where the confrontation would go down. Just before STET could attack, SPFT used a laser on a mind control device that the White Thrasher used to steal the vehicle from 77Pacer Studios. STET, regaining part of her own will despite the mind control device, ejected the White Thrasher from her cockpit before the laser was fired. Next, SPFT and STET joined forces to zap the White Thrasher, but when she got out of range of the lasers, Danno got out of SPFT and ran after the White Thrasher. When Danno caught up to the White Thrasher, another fight ensued between them. Danno managed to land a few punches on the White Thrasher, but the villainess held the upper hand for the majority of the battle, as she easily threw Danno down to the ground. Though Danno tripped the White Thrasher, she got back up holding a stick, and repeatedly hit Danno with it. As a last ditch effort to evade death, Danno feigned his death just long enough to fool the White Thrasher into thinking that she finally killed him. As soon as the White Thrasher walked away, Danno ￼woke back up and ran after the White Thrasher again for another fight. Upon returning to the Treehouse Base 3000, the White Thrasher inflicted more damage on the base before Danno intervened and fought the White Thrasher. After a tough struggle, Danno picked up a shovel and blew the White Thrasher's head off, causing her headless body to fall to the ground and vanish. Soon after the defeat of the White Thrasher￼, Danno set to repair the damage to the Treehouse Base 3000 at the end of the series. Events of ''Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie ''(2009) and ''Bonestyx: The Movie ''(2010): In both of these films, the Treehouse Base 3000 was either never seen/mentioned or were seen only in the background of a scene or two. Friday, July 27, 2018: Events of ''Bonestyx's Return ''(2020): On the early morning of Friday, July 27, 2018, the evil living skull known as Bonestyx, finally came back down to the Earth after spending 9 years in a suborbital confinement in outer space after the events of ''Bonestyx: The Movie ''(2010). The villain wound up crashing down onto the Treehouse Base 3000, damaging it beyond the hope of repair. 8 hours later, Bonestyx regained conciousness, got out of the crater he formed, then built his new stick body before leaving the area. Just after that, the SpyPacer 5000 (with Danno and the crew in tow) stopped at the Treehouse Base 3000 to inspect the damage and the crater formed by a so-called "small meteor". The SpyPacer 5000 detected traces in the crater that showed that it was formed not by an ordinary meteor, but instead a human skull. The only explanation for this being the case was Bonestyx having come back. Soon after, Bonestyx managed to break into the burial chamber where the Black Thrasher helmet was sleeping peacefully inside. Bonestyx stole the Black Thrasher helmet, setting off the alarm in the process, thereby alerting Danno and the crew of the theft. The heroes got back into SPFT to try to stop Bonestyx once again. The Treehouse Base 3000 is never mentioned or seen again after this. Trivia # In real life, on the morning of Saturday, November 17, 2007, the Treehouse Base 3000 was actually sabotaged by the wind that knocked some stuff over. To accommodate for this, Danno made the story so it was the Black Thrasher who wrecked the Treehouse Base 3000. # The Treehouse Base 3000 in real life was actually damaged beyond repair by Hurricane Sandy in October 2012, over 5 and a half years before ''Bonestyx's Return ''even started pre-production. Category:Locations